The inventive concept relates to a system device, and more particularly to a system device including a plurality of processors and a related method of declaring and using variables within the system device.
As is conventionally understood, software (i.e., control programming) commonly uses a number of arbitrarily defined data values called variables. In a system device including only a single processor, the definition (i.e., “declaration”) and use of one or more variables is very straightforward. However, when a system device includes a plurality of processors, each operating independently to some degree, the declaration (or re-declaration) and use of variables becomes significantly more complicated. That is, if multiple processors simultaneously change or use a changeable variable in an overlapping manner time, the possibility exists that during one or more of these simultaneous uses the variable will be invalid (e.g., a previous data value gets used by one processor while an updated data value gets used by another processor). Accordingly, some control mechanism must be established to order the declaration and use of each variable by processors in the plurality of processors.